Television advertising has traditionally followed an approach in which commercial segments are interspersed between program segments. The particular advertisements that are displayed during these commercial segments are typically the same for all televisions within a particular programming market. For example, all the televisions in a particular city or county (or large portions thereof) may receive the same advertisements. While this type of advertising can be effective, it can also be problematic because it restricts advertising to the granularity of the particular programming market. Programming markets typically include a variety of different types of users, but traditional advertising mechanisms do not allow differentiation in advertising for those different types of users within the same programming market.